PokeRP2 Gyms
This is the page where you can find a breakdown of all the Gyms in PokeRP2. Similar to the Location Index, they will have a number next to them with a max level your Pokemon will be by the time they defeat the Gym Leader. However, be advised that upon entering the Gym your Pokemon will, for simplicity's sake, be no stronger than the Gym Leader's highest leveled Pokemon. Under each Gym section will be the puzzle or objective to get to the Leader that each Trainer must do, as well as the teams of any Gym Trainers. Defeating a Gym Trainer will award you 500 PD (1000 PD for double battles), which is 5x the amount that a regular route trainer could give you. Gym Trainers may only be battled once. Some will be required to battle, others will not. Rewards for defeating the Gym Leader vary on the gym and will be included in the information for the leader. For RPing purpose, you may RP as the Gym Trainers and Gym Leader unless you would rather a host do it to help keeping things in character. Any misuse of this privilege such as making characters wildly OOC will cause this to be revoked and require hosts to completely run the Gyms, slowing things down greatly. Striaton City Gym - 16 A dinner theater style Gym. A Pokemon is projected onto the screen and participants must select the attack that would be super-effective against it. An incorrect answer means you must try again. A correct answer means you advance to the next round, but must battle a Gym Trainer first. After winning two rounds you may challenge of the three Gym Leaders depending on your starter Pokemon. Gives away the Trio Badge and the TM containing Work Up. Round 1 Trainer - Waitress Tia *Tympole Lv. 10 (M) **Swift Swim **Bubble, Growl, Supersonic, Round Round 2 Trainer - Waiter Maxwell *Deerling Lv. 10 (F) **Chlorophyll **Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack, Double Lick If Player chose Snivy, Emolga, Happiny: Gym Leader Chili - 1500 PD *Lillilup Lv. 13 (M) **Vital Spirit **Work Up, Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes *Patrat Lv. 14 (F) **Keen Eye **Work Up, Tackle, Leer, Bite *Pansear Lv. 15 (M, Holding an Oran Berry) **Gluttony **Work Up, Incinerate, Lick, Fury Swipes If Player chose Oshawott, Gothita, Ralts: Gym Leader Cilan - 1500 PD *Lillilup Lv. 13 (M) **Vital Spirit **Work Up, Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes *Patrat Lv. 14 (F) **Keen Eye **Work Up, Tackle, Leer, Bite *Pansage Lv. 15 (M, Holding an Oran Berry) **Gluttony **Work Up, Vine Whip, Lick, Fury Swipes If Player chose Tepig, Mincinno: Gym Leader Cress - 1500 PD *Lillilup Lv. 13 (M) **Vital Spirit **Work Up, Tackle, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes *Patrat Lv. 14 (F) **Keen Eye **Work Up, Tackle, Leer, Bite *Panpour Lv. 15 (M, Holding an Oran Berry) **Gluttony **Work Up, Water Gun, Lick, Fury Swipes Aspertia City Gym - 16 A simple schoolyard with bleachers on each side. All one has to do is walk across the yard and battle the two trainers standing between you and the Gym Leader, Cheren. Gives out the Basic Badge and the TM containing Work Up. Ace Trainer Pedro *Patrat Lv. 9 (M) **Run Away **Tackle, Leer, Bite, Bide *Lillipup Lv. 10 (M) **Vital Spirit **Leer, Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Bite Ace Trainer Serena *Lillipup Lv. 9 (F) **Vital Spirit **Leer, Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Bite *Patrat Lv. 10 (F) **Run Away **Tackle, Leer, Bite, Bide Gym Leader Cheren - 1500 PD *Bidoof Lv. 13 (M) **Simple **Tackle, Rollout, Defense Curl *Pidove Lv. 14 (F) **Super Luck **Quick Attack, Work Up, Leer, Growl *Lillipup Lv. 15 (F, Holding an Oran Berry) **Vital Spirit **Tackle, Bite, Work Up, Baby-Doll Eyes Nacrene City Gym - 19 The back library of the museum. Trainers must use the card catalogue to search for books based on the Pokemon Species they are given. Once the correct book is found, a battle ensues. Gives out the Basic Badge and the TM for Retaliate. Card 1 - 'Plump Mouse Pokemon School Kid Carter * Bidoof Lv. 15 (F) ** Unaware ** Growl, Defense Curl, Rollout, Headbutt * Bidoof Lv. 15 (F) ** Unaware ** Growl, Defense Curl, Rollout, Headbutt '''Card 2 '- Puppy Pokemon Scientist Satomi * Lillipup Lv. 15 (M) ** Pickup ** Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Baby-Doll Eyes, Helping Hand * Lillipup Lv. 16 (F) ** Pickup ** Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Bite, Take Down * Lillilpup Lv. 16 (M) ** Vital Spirit ** Take Down, Baby-Doll Eyes, Bite, Leer 'Card 3 '- Loyal Dog Pokemon School Kid Lydia * Herdier Lv. 17 (M) ** Intimidate ** Tackle, Bite, Leer, Take Down After the trainers are battled a back door in the library opens leading to the battlefield with Lenora. '''Gym Leader Lenora - 2000 PD * Bibarel Lv. 16 (F) ** Simple ** Tackle, Aqua Jet, Substitute, Work Up * Herdier Lv. 17 (F) ** Intimidate ** Retaliate, Take Down, Bite, Work Up * Watchog Lv. 19 (F, holding an Oran Berry) ** Keen Eye ** Crunch, Hypnosis, Retaliate, Detect Virbank City Gym - 19 A single, dimly lit room with a jukebox in the center. No money needed, just select a song and two trainers will appear to challenge you to a double battle. After the double battle, you'll be taken to an underground dance club where Roxie's band is playing and she'll challenge you to a battle on the main stage. Gives out the Toxic Badge and the TM for Venoshock. Born to Be Weavile Rock Duo John and Larry * Alolan Grimer Lv. 15 (F) ** Poison Touch ** Pound, Poison Gas, Disable, Bite * Koffing Lv. 15 (M) ** Levitate ** Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, Assurance * Venipede Lv. 15 (M) ** Poison Point ** Poison Sting, Pursuit, Screech, Defense Curl * Koffing Lv. 15 (F) ** Levitate ** Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, Assurance Berry on Wayward Son Rock Duo Nicky and Billy Jo * Whirlipede Lv. 17 (F) ** Poison Point ** Iron Defense, Defense Curl, Rollout, Pursuit * Dustox Lv. 17 (M) ** Shield Dust ** Poison Sting, Confusion, Poison Powder, Moonlight Roggenrola All Nite Rock Duo Gene and Paul * Mareanie Lv. 15 (F) ** Limber ** Poison Sting, Peck, Bite, Toxic Spikes * Grimer Lv. 15 (F) ** Stench ** Pound, Poison Gas, Sludge, Mud Slap * Gulpin Lv. 16 (M) ** Liquid Ooze ** Yawn, Poison Gas, Sludge, Amnesia * Venipede Lv. 16 (M) ** Poison Point ** Poison Sting, Pursuit, Screech, Defense Curl Gym Leader Roxie - 2000 PD * Koffing Lv. 16 (M) ** Levitate ** Clear Smog, Poison Gas, Assurance, Venoshock * Alolan Grimer Lv. 17 (M) ** Poison Touch ** Disable, Venoshock, Acid Spray, Poison Gas * Whirlipede Lv. 19 (F) ** Poison Point ** Poison Tail, Venoshock, Protect, Screech Category:PokeRP2